LittleBigPlanet 4/Story/Imagination
Imagination is the first level of LBP4 that serves as an introduction/tutorial. It can only be played once without hacking. After the level, you will be asked to import your profile, and the first level, "Lines and Curves", will be unlocked. Introduction video As always, the beginning of a LittleBigPlanet game is marked by a video narrated by Stephen Fry. Via the Script Element, the video is played as part of the level (a separate level plays when starting up LBP4 with the same video). Below is a transcript of the video. * is a white background. * Narration: 'This is a line. * straight line suddenly appears. * '''Narration: '''And this is a curve. * curve appears. * '''Narration: '''Together, lines and curves create everything, and they are solely powered by imagination. * the line above was spoken, and as more lines and curves start appearing at an accelerating pace (creating a sketch of a sackboy), everything faded to black. * '''Narration: '''And imagination is boundless. * screen flashes white. It fades to two children, reading a book. * '''Narration: '''Imagination is in everything, you know! * screen cuts to a girl, her face pressed up to the glass in an aquarium. She looks at the fish in awe. * '''Narration: '''Imagination is in everything that lives. * screen cuts to a picture of a family * '''Narration: '''Imagination is in you, and you value it above all. * screen cuts to black. * '''Narration: '''You must have heard several times that there is a vast difference between imagination and reality. But have you ever thought that your reality is imagination, and your imagination is reality? * and objects float into the screen and slowly gather to the center of the screen. * '''Narration: '''There is a different universe, far away, where your imagination is real. Connected by the infinitesimally thin line between reality and dreams, they call it the "Imagisphere". Here, you can make what was only previously a pipe dream faint picture of Clive Handforth's factory appears, or an impossibility of MC Escher's illusions appears. * stickers and objects have now fully formed. It then splits itself into many different planets. * '''Narration: '''Travel the infinite combinations of lines and curves until you find yourself lost. * [The screen stars glowing a bright white as lines and curves start appearing to illustrate the ''LittleBigPlanet 4 logo] * 'Narration: '''But maybe, you were only found? * zooms in to the light, and the video ends Level Sackboy, much like LittleBigPlanet 2, appears from a cloud of abstract shapes in 3-D. There is an infinite drop beneath you, and several floating abstract shapes exist, with concept art and industrial decorations. ''Welcome to LittleBigPlanet! Even if this isn't the first time you've met our unbearably lovable sack-chum and his jolly posse, chances are, you might need just a little refresher, hmm? That's you, right there! Your name is Sackboy! Or Sackgirl. Or really anything... Ahem! Press the X button to make your sack jump, and use the left stick to move around! Oh, and the R1 button can do a variety of things, like grabbing, climbing, or using powerups. Don't forget to use it! Head over to that big lever in the distance, would you? I have a surprise for you over there... Climb the wall attached to the platform (it has chainmail over it, a climbable material) to get onto the wall. Ah-haah! You're getting behind this just masterfully. Now, pop off of that wall. I think this bit of information will be invaluable for you, sack... Fall off the wall into the drop. '''Without sticker switch: You're now in between two metal walls. A tutorial video about Trying Again plays. Once you follow the instructions, you spawn at the next area. With sticker switch: A violet-coloured essence suspends you and carries you to another platform. This is the next area. Sometimes, you have to think outside of the box in LittleBigPlanet. But sometimes it's nice to stay inside the box. Like in cat videos, you know? With the cats running into the boxes, and they look so adorable, and you wish you could just snuggly-wuggle with them? Um. Ahem... Ooh! A puzzle! Get that sack-brain of yours working, sack-chum! Find your way to the platform with the lever. The puzzle is simple and involves you pulling a different lever that causes several platforms to appear and slowly disappear, forcing you to jump across them quickly. Reach the large lever, and try to pull it. Oh, you're too small to pull it. Whoops! Let me do that for you. The lever automatically pulls itself. Now, where were you last time? Wait, don't tell me... your pod! Let's get you back there... The screen fades to white, and then back to your pod. It is now in 3-D, and has the controller as usual, but also, there is a small couch, TV, computer, and even a kitchen. Welcome back home! I took the liberty of expanding your pod a bit while you were gone, and made it a little more homely. You have a soft leather couch, a cable TV, computer with high-speed internet, and a compact industrial kitchen! Have fun! After 10 seconds, you hear a buzzing noise. Computer: ''You've got mail.'' Walk towards the computer and press triangle to activate the computer, as a small popup prompts you to. You are confronted with an email page (which can be seen at http://lbpfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sackboyemail.png). You know what's nice about having a narrator? Someone reads your emails for you! Wow, you won a contest for a free phone! Let me click on that for you... Oh. I may have installed some malware to your computer. It doesn't look like it's serious though, it only stole your credit card information and revealed the location of your computer to a large network of hackers... Look, you got an email from "sackboyyouwilldie@promail.com"! They say they're going to come to your house and... uh, er... do horrible things to you! Ha... ha... ha... uh... Well, that sounds like fun! I'm SUUURE they're only playing around. I don't want to, for say, interrupt you during their visit, so I'll just be leaving now! Bye! '' A large spaceship appears outside the window and crashes into Sackboy's pod. A cube-like figure emerges from it, which cannot be seen in colour due to the smoke emerging from the crashed spaceship. '???: That naive idiot of a narrator, giving away the location of the most notorious character of the Imagisphere... Sackboy. Your imagination is strong, but you aren't using it practically. You could be taking over the whole universe right now with your power, but you choose not to. You are putting your capabilities to waste, and if you aren't using them, I will gladly take them. To do so, there is only one simple thing I must do: kill you. This will only hurt if you resist. Good night, my friend. The figure gets closer to you, step by step. He corners you, and then an explosion is suddenly heard. A section of the pod is blown off, and Sackboy falls into space. '''???: ''What? What's going on? You can't escape! I need your power...'' Sackboy falls into a different spaceship, which is very large. ???2: ''You're safe now. My name is Redwick, and that's Bluewick.'' Bluewick: ''Do you mind if you tell him what the heck is going on here?'' Redwick: ''Oh, there's so much to tell you... '' end Category:LittleBigPlanet 4 Category:LittleBigPlanet 4 Levels